Ignition
Overview The Trophy ignition can be subject to certain issues. This section describes the components and modifications that have been used. Spark Plugs Part Number: NGK DPR8EA-9 Spark Plug Wires The resistance on the HT leads (spark plug wires) should all be the same. Coils Overview Triumph OEM coils are manufactured by Gill & PVL. There is an issue with coil windings breaking down due to corrosion on the windings (possibly caused during manufacturing on Gill Coils only). Edit - this myth has been around for years - investigation of old failed coils has found no corrosion but concluded that excessive heat on the internal solder connectors would eventually cause failure...possibly further associated with poor fitting of the HT leads (other sources of heat are available). Diode found in 900 coil. Replacement coils are available from Nology in the US and PVL in Europe. Nology coils are actually PVL coils re-badged. Gill coils still available too As are cheaper clones. The same PVL coils are also used for some BMW R-series 2-valve engines with electronic ignition and twin plugs. https://www.motobins.co.uk/bmw-parts.php?model=R%20Series%202%20valve%20Twin&bikeref=R90-6# BMW Twin-spark conversion coil Johnson Jolt Ed Johnson implemented a relay to deliver power directly to the coils from a fused circuit sourced at the battery. Yamaha Coil on Plug Conversion for Trophy 1200 There is a write-up on a Trophy 1200 conversion to stick coils sourced from a Yamaha R6 on the Triumph Rat forum at: http://www.triumphrat.net/trophy/536025-convert-from-two-coils-to-cops.html The author noted that his tach stopped working. Another responder provided tach diganostic information by checking and possibly replacing a resistor in the ECU. TT600 Coil on Plug Conversion for Trophy 900 There is a write-up on a Sprint ST 900 conversion to stick coils sourced from a TT600 on the Triumph Rat forum at: http://www.triumphrat.net/hinckley-classic-triples/505458-tt600-coils-on-tbs.html This conversion replaces everything but the crankshaft Position Sensor and is reported to be less expensive than a new set of coils. It should work with or without the Johnson Jolt. Coils from the TT600 reportedly require the same load as the coils on BBB Trophy models. I just finished doing the Coil On Plug conversion on my 1999 Trophy 900. Here is the link to my post on the Yahoo Hinckley Trophy Group ☀https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/TriumphTrophy/conversations/messages/92623 My TT600 coils came from a 2003 model year. As far as I know the resistance of these coils is 0.8-1.0 ohm (my DVM won't give reliable readings below 1 ohm). That is apparently safe for our igniter box. Fingers crossed, but optimistic. I used o-rings instead of the Ford PCV valve cover grommets to seal the coils in the cam cover as I found the o-rings to be a perfect fit where the PCV grommets were not. They don't provide a "cap" over the spark plug well, but that area is very well protected on the Trophy anyway with the fairing and covers. I had already done the Johnson Jolt, so used it to power the stick coils. I have attached a few pictures. Total cost for the 4 used TT600 coils, 3 Pico brand coil plugs/pigtails (Ford 4.6 Litre), 3 o-rings 1"x3/32" was about $65 USD - much less than the cost of 1 new OEM or even Nology coil. The cost of the Johnson Jolt was less than $10 USD. Crankshaft Position Sensor The crankshaft position sensor may fail over time. The symptoms are - engine completely dies when warm. It may start and run again once the engine cools off. ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=54mNJaAleCo {How to test pick up coils]